The Champion's Daughter's
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: It has been many years since Alice has rid the world of Stayne and Underland is at peace, except folr the horrible accidents that seem to keep happening through out the land. Except this time, Alice won't be the one to solve the problem, it will be her daughter Penelope who will be saving her world. But Penelope has her own battle to face as well. *Sequel series to my AiW Trilogy*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my new fan fiction, surrounding one of Alice's daughters. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alice in wonderland. **

I was deep up in the tree, leaning heavily on a tree branch going much to forward as I tried to reach for the second branch only a few inches out of my grasp, when I heard a voice from down below.

"Well there you are," A voice slightly higher than my own taunted and I leaned too forward again and lost my balance, nearly falling out of the large tree it taken ten minutes to get up into in the first place. I reached out at the last minute to grab something, anything to keep me up, but my hand missed so I landed on the hard unforgiving ground hard.

"Why were you up there?" Aurora asked, leaning her head back to gaze up high where I once was while I lay at the floor beneath her feet. "It can't be very comfortable."

I pushed myself up, leaning heavily on my hands and knees before I just moved back to my knees, staring up at Aurora. "For you maybe,"

She smiles at me, kneeling down to my height and holding out her hand, a cool slender and pale palm with tiny skilled fingers, that I grab and she pulls me up. That's one good thing about a twin sister, I suppose. She's always there to help me up when I fall.

I smile at her, with her blondish curly hair that shines red most times when the light hits it just right, and her pretty green eyes, just like dads. I didn't get that at all. My hair is bright red, like wild berries or blood, and my eyes change like dad's do except mine are much more….temperamental. Sadly, the only thing that is the same between my mother and I, is our pale skin. And our name.

"We need to go make preparations for our party," Aurora said brightly, practically trembling with joy. We would be fourteen in about a month, and she was absolutely ecstatic about the whole thing. I was too, but not as much as she was. Another opposite thing between me and my sister, she was loud, but I was silent and soft spoken.

"Come on, Alice," Aurora taunted, raising a single light eyebrow. She knew that I hated when people called me that, and that I rather be called by my middle name, much to my parent's annoyance.

"Alice," My mother had said for the first tie when I was six. She was a happy women, I'd rarely ever seen her in a bad mood but I've seen her annoyed, her brow furrowed like whenever her curiosity lead her to a new problem she wanted to solve. "Why don't you like being called by your name?"

"Because I'm not!" I'd said, stamping my foot, and crossing my arms. I was a stubborn little girl, and with my red eyes and red hair, I looked like a monster, but I stayed firm. "I'm not. And I don't want to be."

So from then on, from the moment I could talk and understand my name I refused to be known by it. Called myself, Penelope and I wanted everyone to call me that as well, but certain people, like my sister, enjoyed picking on me.

"I really hate when you call me that," I tell my sister, as we walk up the castle's back steps and towards the inside of the castle. We don't always stay here, but it's where my father works. He's the Hatter of Underland, and the queen had given him a large work shop, that holds all of his mad and wonderful things. He makes everything my family wears, except for Aurora, who makes her own things. Another trait I wasn't able to receive.

We walk up to my father's workshop side by side. We know that's exactly where he'll be because that's where he almost always where he is whenever we visit the castle. When Our mother first came back to Underland, she and Hatter both stayed here, but after they were married, they moved into their own house, about a half hours travel from here, but close enough to the place where we all have tea parties with Mallmkun, Chess and Thackery.

We walk through the hallways that we've gone through all our lives and then finally stop at a door on the fourth floor. It may seem simple enough, but looks can be deceiving. Aurora opens the door and the wonderful scent of fabric and mercury.

"There you girls are," Father says with his signature smile. He has his hat tipped low, so we can't exactly see his face, but we can see his smile as we works on sewing a piece of fabric. He stops turning and looks up at us and I smile at him, my eyes shining blue. "Your mother will be here shortly, she went to go bring Mirana and Lucas."

Now my smile fades. Lucas is Mirana's son, adopted. Since she has not yet found her soul mate, she has ruled on her own, but about fifteen years ago, she found a baby on her doorstep. She thought that their parent would be back to claim him, but no one did. So Mirana raised him as her child. She's the only mother he'd ever known, and she loves him more than she could have loved her own son.

I like Lucas well enough, but he always make me feel awkward. He stares at me with his clear crystal like blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He's taller than me by about a foot and a half and whenever he talks to me, it's like he kind of looks through me. Aurora disagrees with me though; she thinks Lucas is deep and thoughtful.

"Come on," Aurora tells me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the closet where she puts all her work. She sits me down at the window still which is lined with soft red cushions and pulls open both doors rummaging through the piles of clothing, her braid swishes over her shoulder and hangs near her waist.

"What are you doing?" I ask, crossing my ankles underneath my long dark blue dress surrounded by black lace with a trim.

"Showing you my dress," Aurora says without turning her back. Pulling out a random hat and throwing it over her shoulder, nearly hitting me in the process. "It's absolutely brilliant; I made you open just like it though yours is in blue."

She pulls out a dress, with a heart scooped top and lace up strings in the front. The trim is black and the rest of the fabric is red. There is a small black rose on the right end surrounded by a lacy black ribbon and then, red fabric covered by more lacy, falling down in ruffles to her feet.

"What do you think?" Aurora asks, holding it up to her body and twirling around.

"I like it," I tell her appreciatively.

She grins widely. "Thank you." She says, turning and bending over to grab something from her closet. "Now wait till you see yours-"

But as she went to reach in to grab whatever she was, I heard Dad call out, and then I smelt the fire.

**Cliff hanger, something I am well known for. What will happen next? You'll have ti wait and see. review pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A little shorter because I'm working on to many things at once, sue me! Enjoy, anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Alice in wonderland. **

"Oh no," I whispered, turning quickly just as I saw the flames lick through my father's work. He'd just finished that this morning and now it was gone. But I had much more troublesome things to worry about. I watched silently as my father ran to our side grabbing a hand in each of his and bringing us closer towards the window.

"Stay away from the fire," He yells, holding our hands securely. "And stay close to the mirror.

I hear Aurora's whimper and I shut my eyes while she leans into our father for support. She doesn't like fire. Ever since she was little she would stay far away from the flames of our fireplace, because she was deathly afraid she'd get burned.

"We have to get out of here!" I exclaim. I bet my eyes are purple. They're always purple when they're afraid. I don't really know why they're that color, but it's true. I've seen them in the mirror.

"How?" Auroua asked, looking around. The flames that had surface out of know where were getting bigger, completely blocking the doorway. "There's no way to escape,"

"This way," Their father said suddenly, holding a large book in his hand. He threw it and it hit the glass with an ear splitting shatter and glass fell everyone, twirling into my hair like diamonds. "Come on," He yelled grabbing my arm and pushing my threw the hole and sending me falling onto the small balcony there. It was barely two feet out and would barley hold us all if we wanted to survive the flames that were still eating up father's work shop.

Aurora and father jumped through the glass next, both looking darker and smelling like smoke. My sister looked over her shoulder at the burning workshop. All the work she's done for years was now going up in flames, and I knew how much it hurt her.

I reached out and put a hand on my sister's shoulder. "You can always make them again, can't you?"

My sister shrugged, her green eyes going sad. I've always been jealous of her that her eyes always stayed the same shade. You'd have to know her very well to know how she felt, unlike me. I'm sure my eyes were probably smoky gray which meant they were sad. That I was sad.

"This way," Dad tells us, and we both turned to see that he's standing on the edge of the balcony and looking over. The walls of the palace have carved figures inside of tis stone walls, and I realize what dad wants us to do. He wants us to climb along the walls.

"Aurora, you go first," Father tells my sister and she nods, taking in a deep breath and climbs over the edge and grips onto the edge of the walls. She sticks her hands into the smooth crevasses of the wall and starts climbing downward and then our father turns to me.

Wordlessly, I stick my leg over the railing and grab the edges as I crouch my way to the wall. Then carefully grab the edges and start to climb down. It's a slow and hard climb, but finally I get close and then I can see the floor coming towards me and I see my sister waiting for me.

The wall shakes and I nearly lose my grip, but thankfully I stay clinging to the wall and finally I let go and my feet kiss the ground.

"Penelope," Aurora whispers then pulls me in for a hug. I return it gratefully and don't let go until I hear someone scream out names. We both look up as our father stops climbing, even though he is still teen feet in the air, and looks over at the back doors of the place and watch as our mother runs toward us with the queen beside her.

Alice Kingsley is a fast woman. She manages to get to us before my father gets down from climbing the wall and pulls us both into a big hug.

"What happened?" She asks after her husband, Tarrant Hightopp stops climbing and she hugs him too.

"There was a fire," My sister says instantly. "I don't know where it came from, but it destroyed father's workshop." This means of course all of her things are ruined as well.

"We heard it from the second floor," The queen of Underland says properly. She's a nice woman, with cascading white hair and dark lips always pursed in curiosity and she rules her people fairly. She is a good ruler.

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask.

Mirana shakes her head. "No everyone got out of the way of the fire before it could spread,"

"Where's Garron?" Dad asks and I feel my eyes go straight to yellow. Confused and anxious.

"Lucas has him," Mirana told us and I let myself relax, eyes going back to my usual color, the happy one, a deep midnight blue.

"What started the fire?" I ask, crossing my arms behind my back. I'm a curious person, so obviously I'm going to be the one to ask the most questions.

"We're not sure," Mother admits, dropping her gaze.

Mirana nods in agreement. "We don't know where it could have come from. It doesn't make much sense for a fire to just bloom out of nowhere,"

Everyone falls silent and Aurora looks up and meets my eye. We know exactly what we're going to do.

"Mother," Aurora asks. "Is it alright if Penelope and I go up to our room? I'm going to have to re make both our dresses and maybe she can help me,"

Mother smiles and nods. "Go ahead, just be careful alright?"

Both of the girl nod and start running towards their room like they'd done a million times before.

. . .

Being the champion of Underland has entitled Alice to many things and one of them is having rooms in the castle for her entire family. Aurora and my room are right next to each other and share a sitting room between them so we can always be close to each other. That's where we go now.

There's no real way to get into the room unless you go through one of our rooms, which is exactly why we enjoy it so much. It has a white couch and sitting table plus two large white chairs and two large glass windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling.

There is also a small table and a tea set that we use whenever we are up here and it feels like we're all alone I n the word. But we know we're not, because we always will have each other.

"What kind of tea would you like?" I ask, walking towards our pot and picking it up. It's blue with a bunch of different colored flowers painted on it.

"Surprise me," Aurora tells me and I smile, picking up a bag at random and putting it in the pot without looking.

And as I turn around I see that we are not alone in the room, and my eyes meet a pair of dark brown ones.

**I don't exactly love this chapter and I'm sorry. The next one will be better I just know it! Please review! **


End file.
